Kazemaru Ichirouta
(Forward) (Midfielder) (Defender) |number= 2 (Raimon) (Inazuma Legend Japan) (Inazuma Best Eleven) 10 (Dark Emperors) (Former) 22 (Raimon (GO) in the movie) |element=Wind |team= Raimon First Raimon Dark Emperors (former) Inazuma Japan Neo Raimon Raimon (GO) (GO Movie) Inazuma Legend Japan Inazuma Best Eleven |seiyuu= Yuka Nishigaki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 001 Episode 043 (GO) Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W}} Kazemaru Ichirouta (風丸 一郎太) is the main supporting character of the Inazuma Eleven series. He was a defender for Raimon except for the period during the second season when he left as he thought he wasn't strong enough; he ended up joining Aliea Gakuen, becoming the captain of their ultimate team, Dark Emperors. In the third season, he was a midfielder and temporary captain for Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO series, watching the final match of the Holy Road along with others such as Kabeyama Heigorou and Fudou Akio. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a defender for Inazuma Legend Japan. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match, he is a defender for Inazuma Best Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"A nimble defender. He has been friends with Endou for a long time."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"This fleet-footed defender is a long-standing friend of Endou."'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"The power of Aliea crystal has given him superhuman speed."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"He races past at gale-force speed! A good friend of Endou."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"He races past at gale-force speed! A good friend of Endou."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *''"He races past at gale-force speed! A good friend of Endou."'' Appearance Kazemaru has aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail with a red band, with bangs that cover his left eye. He has light brown eyes. When he is wearing casual clothes, he usually wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket and brown pants as shown in episode 78. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has gotten taller and his hair is worn down with a slight bit of hair tied at the back (a half-moon ponytail). His new hairstyle has a lot of similarities with Edgar Valtinas's. The right-side bangs (the ones near the uncovered eye) are now straight. He wears a light brown jacket, gray trousers and dark brown shoes. Personality Kazemaru is shown as a competitive character yet a nice and friendly personality, as he likes to play against strong players. He is also shown to have some confidence issues under high pressure, and is afraid of not being able to keep up with the rest of his teammates. He sometimes has conflicted feelings within himself. He's a good leader, which is most prominently witnessed during season 3 when he takes over as captain while Endou, Kidou, Sakuma, and Fudou are helping Orpheus. He seems to be one of the most expressive characters in the anime. He is shown to be very kind and caring to his teammates, but can be slow thinking as seen in episode 5. He is close to his teammates, shown when they won against Little Gigant, he had jumped up and hugged Endou. In the manga, he seemed to care for his team, and he's the one who taught Kabeyama about defensive tactics. Although he was injured in the match against Teikoku Gakuen, he kept cheering for the rest of his teammates. Plot Season 1 Originally a member of the Raimon athletics club, Kazemaru was asked by Endou to join Raimon's soccer club for their upcoming match against Teikoku Gakuen as they were short on players. At first, he said he would consider the offer, but after seeing Endou practicing by himself intensely, he decided to join the team. During the first match against Teikoku he became horrified by the type of football which Teikoku plays. During the match against Inazuma Eleven, he and Gouenji brought a new hissatsu; Honoo no Kazamidori. Just before the match against Sengoku Igajima (the first match in the Football Frontier tournament), he had to decide whether to stay on the Raimon team or to go back to the athletics club. This was brought on by Miyaska, who kept pushing him to go back to the athletics club. However, after watching him play so passionately, Miyasaka allowed him to stay with the soccer team. After that, he won the Football Frontier tournament along with the Raimon team. Season 2 Kazemaru fought against the teams from Aliea Gakuen at the beginning of season 2, but as the story progressed, he began to lose confidence in himself, seeing that he could not keep up with the levels of Aliea Gakuen, so he could not steal the ball and pass to his teammates. After Raimon fought The Genesis, he said that he wasn't strong enough and left, In the game, however, Kazemaru left the team after being badly injured during the fight with The Genesis from pushing himself too hard. At the end of episode 63, Kazemaru appeared again, as the antagonist and the captain of Dark Emperors. The team consisted of previous Raimon members forced to leave the team who had used the Aliea Meteorite to become stronger. Later, Endou's high spirit and willpower for soccer awakened him and the other members from the meteorite's control. The Aliea Meteorite broke into pieces and he and the others were free once more. Season 3 Three months after the Aliea Gakuen arc, Kazemaru was called by Coach Hibiki to be one of Inazuma Japan representatives. During the match he shows a great speed when passing by Tsunami, creating a wind pressure that threw him to the side. Later, he, along with Kogure and Kurimatsu, use their bodies to deflect Tsunami Boost. He was one of the chosen to join Inazuma Japan at the conclusion of the representative match. Kazemaru is seen to be taking a walk with Midorikawa in episode 78 and is also the fifth|sixth person to be spying on Endou and Fuyuka with Rika, Touko, Kabeyama, and Kurimatsu being the first four. This episode is his debut wearing casual clothes. During the match with Neo Japan, coach Kudou ordered Kazemaru to go somewhere and he returns very sweaty. He was then substituted into the match and it turned out that he completed the hissatsu Fuujin no Mai. In the match with Fire Dragon, he learned a new hissatsu called Tatsumaki Otoshi - it was originally a hissatsu that Tsunami had in mind to use with Kabeyama, but since Tsunami was injured (in the anime), Kazemaru used it with Kabeyama to score. Also, he was able to steal the ball from Nagumo. During the time when Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou helped Orpheus to defeat Team K, he was the temporary captain of the team when they were playing against The Empire, but was injured in the second half of the match, making Hiroto the next temporary captain. In the match with Unicorn, he learned another new hissatsu, The Hurricane with Fubuki. In episode 123, after Inazuma Japan's kickoff, he received a pass from Hiroto and touched the ball to Someoka, who tried to score with Dragon Slayer V3. Unfortunately, the hissatsu was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. As the Little Gigant's goalkeeper made a pass to Maxi, Kazemaru quickly stole the ball and proceeded to get past Kito Ryand with Fuujin no Mai 改. He then passed the ball to Hiroto, who tried to score a goal with Ryuusei Blade V3, not having much better result then Someoka. In episode 126 he is seen graduating from Raimon like the others, and when it was Endou's turn to receive the diploma, it was seen that he and the rest of Raimon were all crying because they were about to go their separate ways. In episode 127, they had one last graduation match with each other, which ended in neither group scoring a goal, since they were all equally matched; all of them listened to Endou's last speech, and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's words "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Inazuma Eleven GO Kazemaru appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO. It is shown in the Game cutscene that he was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. Kazemaru made his reappearance in episode 43, where he, along with Kira Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio and Kabeyama Heigorou, were seen watching the match between Raimon and Dragonlink. Movies Inazuma Eleven the Movie He appears in the movie and fights against team Ogre with the help of Kanon, Fubuki, Tobitaka, Toramaru, Hiroto and Fideo. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon to help Raimon. He taught, trained and helped Kurumada, Shindou and Kirino for their match against Zero. Also, he comes to join Raimon in his younger form, along with Endou, Fubuki, Fudou, Kidou and Kabeyama. During the match against Zero, he turned into his young form to help Raimon. He used Shippuu Dash to pass one adverse member and passes the ball to Fubuki, and then he used Koutei Penguin 2gou with Kidou and Fudou to break the cell where Aoi was. In the match, he was seen giving an advice to Kirino, telling him that he wouldn't defend without the other's defenders help. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W He appeared with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He used Deep Jungle with Sakuma and Kabeyama to stop Hakuryuu's Keshin Armed Dragon Blaster and succeeded in doing so. Later he was seen helping Endou in using Great The Hand but disappeared along with his teammates due to Fran's power. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match He appears with the rests of the Inazuma Best Eleven team. He along with Kirino Ranmaru tricked Fudou Akio in thinking they were going to use Honoo no Kazamidori in which it worked and he passed the ball to Gouenji Shuuya instead. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2 Once you beat Dark Emperors twice, go to the Okinawa Taisen Route and complete the top route all with S ranks. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Kazemaru, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Taisen Route) *'Topic': Windy Days ( Found at the Gym in the Raimon in the Present) *'Record': Amazing Arm Soccer Team (Win 100 Matches or more) *'Photo': Cycad Tree (Took at the Raimon Clubroom Outside in the Past) After this, he can be scouted with an amount of 2000 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to make him appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruit at least four other members from Raimon. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Adult Form In order to recruit Kazemaru, you'll need to have: *'Kizuna Coin': 6 Purple (紫6) *'Item': Prestige Trophy (Dropped from Team Endou at Fuyukai's Taisen Route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Noisy Noise at Sakoto's Taisen Route) *'Item': Tornado fan (Dropped from Borukenoreddo at Gurdon) *'Record': Photographer (Take 100 Photo's) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 169 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 56 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'GP': 169 *'TP': 156 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 56 *'Freedom': 28 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 238 *'TP': 218 *'Kick': 93 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 83 *'Guard': 71 *'Speed': 93 *'Stamina': 93 *'Guts': 66 *'Freedom': 11 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Inazuma Japan form *'GP': 124 *'TP': 122 *'Kick': 64 *'Body': 58 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 57 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 58 *'Guts': 40 *'Freedom': 23 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 127 *'TP': 125 *'Kick': 68 *'Body': 59 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 77 *'Stamina': 63 *'Guts': 45 *'Freedom': 14 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 128 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 103 *'Block': 125 *'Catch': 67 *'Technique': 98 *'Speed': 166 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 97 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 125 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 164 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 104 ---- Adult form *'GP': 134 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 154 *'Catch': 97 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 147 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 79 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 139 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 81 *'Dribbling': 115 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 85 *'Speed': 164 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 112 ---- Adult form *'GP': 139 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 157 *'Catch': 97 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 169 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 79 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': C ---- Adult form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Anime only= * * Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * - Dark Emperors= * * * * }} |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= * * * - Dark Emperors= * * * * - Neo Raimon= * * * * }} Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * - Adult= * * * * }} |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * - Adult= * * * * }} Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * * * * * Inazuma Eleven Online= - R Raimon= * - SR Raimon= * * - N Inazuma Japan= * - Dark Emperors= * }} Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * Hissatsu Tactics *' Banana Shoot' *' Route of Sky' *' Dual Typhoon' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max * ** * ** * ** * ** Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'Team Kidou' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Guard Stars N' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Kidou' (Young Form) *'Raimon Dreams' (Adult Form) *'FF Raimon' (Young Form) *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' Trivia *Kaze (風) is Japanese for wind, so his name refers to his high speed, as well as his hissatsu and his element. *His dub last name, Swift, again refers to his high speed. *He has a character song titled Mai Agare!. *When he was in Dark Emperors he didn't wear the captain's band. *He is one of the fastest players in the anime. *He's one of the few characters in the series who played more than 2 positions. **Some others notably being Sakuma Jirou, Zaizen Touko, Saginuma Osamu and Endou Mamoru. *In season 2 and 3 he is a midfielder and forward (Dark Emperors), but in all the games, he is a defender. *It's known that after the third season of Inazuma Eleven, he, along with Gouenji, Someoka, Kabeyama and Fudou, played for a pro league team. Navigation nl:Nathan Swift de:Nathan Swift vi:Kazemaru Ichirouta fr:Nathan Swift Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains